spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Siege of Warsaw
The third siege of warfare was a event in the great northern war, in Sweden’s campaign against Poland. The climax of there epic invasion, the city was never broken and breached as the battle was solved by a duel between both sides kings. A historic battle, it’s loss made Poland essentially a puppet state. Most of the fighting in the siege of Warsaw was in the fields outside of Warsaw. The armies of both troops stood silent as they watched the commanders duel for there destinies. This is called the third as there have been 2 other, one both during the Polish War. The Fight for Warsaw Leading up to the Battle Poland was a key member of the alliance to bring down Sweden and thus a antagonist of the great northern war. After a round of invasions into Sweden, the Polish were pushed back by the skill of Carolus Rex. Carolus made a beeline straight for there capital of Warsaw. Using skirmish tactics with there famed knights, they attempted to slow the march of the Caroleans. However they failed, and the men of Sweden reached Warsaw. With Warsaw in there sights they set up camp and prepared for a long siege. The Battle on the Plains Polish Cavalry amazes in front of the city. Swedish soldiers had camps in a ring around the front of it, and the king led them in person. Drilling the men through the night they watched as the well trained and famous Polish cavalry exited the city and prepared themselves for a vicious combat that was sure to unfold as the brave Poles rose up to defend there city. The Swedes primed themselves for battle. It began when catapults from the Swedish army let loose and smashed into a wall, others flew into the cavalry block. With a cry of charge, winged Hussars led by Stolth Volt charged into Swedish lines. Carolus Rex took to the front lines, leadinghis cavalry amount a horse. He slammed into the rear of Polish soldiers that had flanked th e cavalry onward. Eventually the Swedish cavalry helped the Swedes outnumber the Polish forces. Then they cut them down like harvest on the fields. This was the battle in front of Warsaw, and truly the deciding point of the siege. Most of the brave Poles were dead, and as were some Swedish. Many Swedish were severely wounded and died of infected wounds. The Swedes returned to there camps for another night, being bombarded by Poles. However the Polish artillery rarely did much here. The Swedes however knew they couldn't besiege the city long, and thus didn't set down for a long siege. Seeing many of his men were wounded at liking the people of Poland, Carolus had an idea to end the siege without more death for either one of the two groups. A Honorable End Flanked by his flag bearer and trusted veterans Carolus marched to the gates and blew his horn. The King of Poland went out to greet him. Carolus Challenged Radislov to a duel, whoever won it won Warsaw. Radislov was a prideful man and excepted. Though he severely wounded Carolus, Carolus killed him. Warsaw was surrendered to the Swedes without them even breaking through the gates. Many Poles were unhappy with this, but the gates were open. Those who were unhappy revolted and died on the streets of Swedish Warsaw. Aftermath Poland was lost to the Swedes. After they lost Warsaw the rest of Poland essentially surrendered to Swedish hands. The loss of Poland weakened the anti Sweden war effort and the victory over Poland put them into Swedish influence. Sweden installed puppet king Randolf Rex to rule the conquered Polish, and he was coronated in the taken Warsaw. Many Poles rebel led against him, yet most of the rebellions have been stopped by the sword. It was a very successful and famed battle for Sweden. Armies Warsaw Defensive Force The force defending Warsaw numbered in the thousands with lots of support, make Poland capitol unbreakable. However the forces that rode out to fight in Warsaw fields were built a fraction, still outnumbering the Caroleans. Mostly Light Infantry, in-front rode heavy cavalry which smashed into the Caroleans. There were some Russian or Lithuanian Soldiers, but very few and were scattered heavy infantry. Swedish Forces The main army of the Caroleans. It was a small army but the best trained as evident by the fact it was led by the king himself. It had artillery support as well as heavy infantry and cavalry, making it a tough force prepared for a siege. The Catapults were well defended by heavy infantry. They were able to surround the Poles that came outside the city and destroy them. However the actual taking of the city didn’t involve them, just the king. Category:Siege Category:Poland Category:Sweden Category:Sweden Army Category:Event Category:Page